Twists and Turns
by Lissa Lee Hale
Summary: There are some things that can change with one person, Rosalie Nightsilver is that person. Rosalie is Jace Waylands best friend, and has been from before she can remember. But of course, that one night at Pandemonium ruined everything, how could one redhead ruin Rosalie's life, just as she begins to feel things for her best friend.
1. Pandemonium

Rosalie Nightsilver stood next to her best friend in Pandemonium, the music of the club making her head pound, as she watched her almost sister seduce a blue haired demon

Rosalie fingered the kindijal in her jacket absentmindedly whilst thinking.

Usually she would be getting glances from men around the room, Rosalie knew she was pretty, beautiful, even. Long silvery blonde, stick straight hair, icy blue eyes, and tanned, but scarred, skin.

Rosalie was a shadowhunter, a demon killer, along with her best friend, Jace Wayland, and her (sort of) brother and sister, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood.

"Rose," Jace began, "Isabelle's got the thing, let's go" he said, pulling her into a storage room with Alec.

"So," Jace said, "you still haven't told me if there is any other of your kind with you."

Rosalie's face was stuck in a menacing scowl; this blue haired demon Izzy had captured wasn't very smart, he obviously didn't know of the New York institutions Shadowhunters, because he was acting fearless

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blue hair replied his voice sounding pained.

"Okay that's it!" Rosalie started forward, raising a hand to slap some sense into him, when Jace caught her waist and pulled her back next to him, keeping his arm around her.

Anyone would've thought they were a couple, including Clary Fray, who had managed to go all this time hidden.

Clary thought about these people whilst they carried on with their conversation, was it possible she had stumbled in on some sort of drug or gang war?

"Isabelle, Alec and Rose think I talk too much, do you think I talk too much?" Jace said loudly bringing Clary back to earth,

The blue haired boy didn't reply. His mouth was still working "I could give you information, I know where Valentine is."

Jace glanced at the girl, Rose, Jace had called her.

"Don't be ridiculous, I know where he is too, Valentine is in the ground, we all know it!" Rose said scathingly, "the things just toying with us"

The dark haired girl, Isabelle, tossed her hair, 'kill it Jace, it's not going to tell us anything.'

Jace raised his hand; Clary saw the dim glint of a knife there.

The bound boy gasped, "Valentine is back" he protested

Rose flipped her blonde hair back and made a small, disgusted sound.

Rage flared in Jace's normally icy eyes, "By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards you all claim to know where Valentine is!" His voice sharp, "well we know where he is too, in Hell." He said, striding towards the boy purposefully. 2And you can join him there."

Clary could take no more; she jumped out showing herself to the possible murderers.

And Clary was immediately met with a small sharp blade from Rose, or as Clary had begun to think of her as, The Ice Queen.

Rose was surprised to say the least; the blade flew from her hand on instinct.

"Stop" the girl cried, once she had recovered from having a knife thrown at her "you can't do this!"

Jace whirled, so startled that the knife fell from his hand, Alec and Isabelle turned along with him, wearing identical expressions of astonishment. Rose's face was still stone cold, a hand raised with another weapon ready.

'What is this' Alec spoke, breaking the astonished silence.

"It's a girl," Jace said, regaining his cocky composure, "surely you have seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one, our friend Rosalie is one." Jace stepped closer to Clary, as did Rosalie.

"A mundie girl" Rosalie said, "and she can see us"

"Of course I can see you, I'm not blind you know!" Clary replied, enraged.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh but you are," said Jace, picking up his knife, "you just don't know it," he straightened up

"You would leave if you knew what was good for you. Rosalie finished his sentence icily.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Clary, her voice trembling, "if I do you'll kill him!" She pointed to the boy with blue hair.

"That's true," admitted Jace, twirling his knife "but what do you care if I kill him or not."

"Because you can't just go around killing people!" She exclaimed.

"You're right, you can't go around killing people, that, isn't a person" Jace said, pointing at the boy, "little girl, it may look like a person and act like a person and maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster."

"Jay," Rosalie said, using her nickname for him saying it like a warning.

"Jace that's enough." Said Isabelle sharply.

"You're all crazy, I've called the police you know, they'll be here in a minute!" Clary said.

Rosalie scoffed at the mundane's idiocy.

"She's lying" said Alec, but there was doubt in his face "Rose, do you-"

He was cut off by the demon, who finally decided he had heard enough, he leaped up with a scream, breaking free from his bonds and bit Rosalie's neck. Injecting venom into her and scratching her sides.

As the blonde girl stabbed the boy in the leg and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Well, that was when all hell broke loose.


	2. Awake

"ROSE" a deafening screech came from Isabelle's mouth.

Jace attacked it, his body almost blurring, he pulled a long glowing blade from his jacket and swiped at the demon.

The rest was a blur, all caught in the euphoria of the battle, but struggling to save their friend, who was slowly dying because of the lethal poison coursing through her veins.

Clary was caught up in some wires, when a small shot of pain lanced up through her wrist, she looked up to see Isabelle standing over her, her golden whip in hand.

"You stupid MUNDANE, look at what you did to Rose!" Isabelle yelled, Alec and Jace were crouched over Rosalie's limp body, Clary could barely see it but, some of her veins at her wrists, and spider webbing up her arms were electric blue, with demon poison.

"Crazy," Clary said, "you're all crazy, the police-"

"Aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body, and the killers." Jace said, getting gracefully up from his crouch.

Clary tried to scramble away as Jace advanced on her, but Isabelle yanked the whip even tighter, a small trickle of blood made its way down her forearm.

"Jace" Alec murmured "we need to get Rosie back, quickly, she's dying."

"Well technically, we are all dying, it's called aging" Jace commented dryly.

"You know what I mean; we need to get her to Hodge, quickly."

"Well what do we do with the mundie?" Isabelle chipped in.

"We have to let her go, Rosie is more important than some mundie chick." Jace said smoothly.

Isabelle looked at him, he was almost on the verge of tears, Izzy could tell, his best friend was on the floor, almost dead and he had to decide what to do with the stupid girl who had caused it.

She let Clary go, glaring at her with all of her might, in fact, so much Cary shrank back, terrified of her anger.

"Clary?" Simon's voice came out from behind Clary just as Jace was scooping up Rosalie from the floor. "Are you okay?"

Simon came into the closet with two of the burly bouncers behind him.

"Where are the guys with the knives?" he asked, confused.

"I thought they went in here," Clary said lamely "I'm sorry, it was a mistake"

Behind her, Isabelle giggled.

Rosalie was floating, blackness, faces, flashes, pain.

Then she woke up.

She was in the institute's infirmary, there was no one with her, it was weird for Rose to wake up without Jace beside her, and she couldn't remember the last time she wasn't with Jace.

Then she was scared.

Where was Jace?

Where was her best friend, where was he, a strangled sob escaped her throat.

Is he hurt, or dead, or lost, she thought, her mind was going 100000 miles per hour.

She ran through the complex halls, to the entrance where…

Jace.

Jace had just come in.

Rosalie almost broke down crying, he was alive.

Then, Rose realised something, the girl from the club was there, in his arms, covered in blood.

"Rosie," he said, Rose loved how it sounded from his mouth "Liee," he used his special name for her "Rosalie, Rose, c'mon, you aren't meant to be out of the infirmary yet…"

She noticed Alec there, and Izzy.

"Izzy," she said "Iz, why is she here" Rose was panicking.

"Because Jace thinks she's special." Isabelle replied.

Alec came towards her and gently took her into his arms and helped her off the floor.

Alec then left her, and she felt Jace's arms around her, warm and gentle.

"Liee, I'm gonna take you to my room, okay?" He said, softly.

"Ooh Jay" she said, jokingly.

"Really, Rosie now isn't the time for bedroom jokes" He replied.

Jace lifted her off her feet, into his arms.

Then, she floated into oblivion again.

Clary could hear voices, but she could see nothing.

"I told you it was the same girl" a female voice said.

"I know, little thing isn't she, Jace says she killed a Ravener." A male voice this time.

"Yeah, I thought she was a pixie the first time we saw her. She's not pretty enough to be a pixie, though."

"Well no one looks good with demon blood in their veins, unless you're Rosie, then you can just happen to look like a supermodel. Is Hodge gonna call on the Brothers?"

"I know, anyone who mutilates themselves like that-"

"We mutilate ourselves"

"I know, Alec, but when we do it, it isn't permanent, and it doesn't always hurt, and it doesn't mess our bodies up like that."

"If you're old enough. Speaking of which, where's Jace? He saved her didn't he? I would've thought he took some interest in her recovery."

"He's with Rosalie, she's still asleep, if Hodge doesn't call in the Brothers for the mundane, he may have to call them in for Rose, I mean, that was some pretty powerful poison in her. And only last week she had that Fehtid Demon poison in her."

"She needs to get better, but I thought Rose would be better by now, she is pretty strong."

"Well, yeah, but, remember Rose had a weird childhood, this could be bad for her."

"I suppose… Hey! Look! She moved."

"I guess she's alive" The female sighed "I'll go get Hodge."

Rosalie woke up again, this time in Jace's room.

She didn't freak out this time, she heard Jace when he talked, and since they had a…. connection, she could tell he was in the library, and that he was very faintly pissed off.

Rose got up and changed into the clothes she kept in Jace's room.

She walked through the hallways, wondering about the mundane, and how she could be so special that Jace had to go and get her.

She was nearing the library, when Church curled around her ankles, the blue Persian cat was the sweetest thing, even if he tended to be a troublemaker sometimes, Rosalie still loved the pesky cat.

"Hey Church," she said, her voice slightly rough from disuse, picking him up "how're you doing, what's the mundie like?" she asked him, Church mewed and snuggled into her neck, she set him down.

Rosalie pressed her ear against the oak doors of the library and concentrated very hard.

"-wasn't my bare hands, it was Jace's, well I don't remember what it was called, but-" it was the mundies annoying voice, it scarped against Rose's ears, she winced.

"She means my sensor" Jace's smooth voice rang through the room, soothing her mind "she shoved it down the things throat. The runes must have choked it. I guess I'll need another one, I forgot to mention that…" typical Jace, always forgetting the important things.

"There are several extra in the weapons room" it was Hodge "that was quick thinking, what gave you the idea of using the Sensor as a weapon?"

Then, Alec laughed, "I can't believe that you're actually buying that story!"

That was when Rose made her entrance; she pushed open the doors of the library and stood at the centre of the staircase, so that she looked like a princess.

She laughed cruelly and coldly.

"Me either Alec, I don't even know what could be so interesting about _one _mundie, she looks pretty unextarodinary to me." Her eyes giving away nothing as she scanned the mundane over, making her uncomfortable.

Everyone looked up to her, Alec smiled.

"Rose is awake."


End file.
